The invention relates to certain sulfonylurea compounds having a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring linked indirectly ortho to the sulfonylurea linkage, compositions thereof and a method of their use as herbicides or plant growth regulants.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,405 and 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 83,975, published July 20, 1983, discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein Q is selected from various five or six-membered aromatic or partically unsaturated heterocyclic rings containing 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from O, S or NR.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 85,476, published Aug. 10, 1983, discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formulae ##STR2## wherein Q is selected from various 5-membered aromatic heterocycles, and their dihydro and tetrahydro analogs, which contain one heteroatom selected from O, S or NR, or Q is a saturated or partially unsaturated 6-membered ring containing one heteroatom selected from O or S; and
Q.sup.1 is a 6-membered aromatic heterocycle contaning one to three N atoms. PA1 C is CO, CR.sub.21 R.sub.22 or SO.sub.2. PA1 R.sup.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 A is ##STR8## R.sup.17 is a 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic radical; Y is O, S or a direct bond; and n is 0 or 1. PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, each unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms; PA1 R.sub.3 is halogen, H, NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, or is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted by methoxy, ethoxy, or 1 to 3 halogen atoms; PA1 A is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylene or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenylene, each unsubstituted or substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 E is N or CH; PA1 X is oxygen, sulfur, SO or SO.sub.2 ; and PA1 Q is, in part, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring or a fused homologue thereof, each linked through a carbon atom to the bridge --X--A.sub.m -- or, if the heterocyclic ring contains nitrogen, is also bound through a nitrogen atom, and which is unsbustituted or mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 14 C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, --NR.sub.15 R.sub.16 or --SO--NR.sub.17 R.sub.18. PA1 E.sub.1 is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or a single bond; PA1 X.sub.a is CH.sub.2, CH(CH.sub.3), CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 or CO; PA1 E is a single bond, CH.sub.2 or O; PA1 Q is a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic ring containing either one or two carbonyl groups and 0-1 endocyclic double bonds; a 5-membered heterocyclic ring, containing 2-4 atoms of carbon and 1-3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of 0-2 oxygen, 0-2 sulfur or 0-3 nitrogen, wherein sulfur may take the form of S, SO or SO.sub.2, and containing one or two carbonyl or sulfonyl (SO.sub.2) groups, or one carbonyl and one sulfonyl group and 0-1 endocyclic double bonds; or a 6-membered heterocyclic ring, containing 2-5 atoms of carbon and 1-3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of 0-2 oxygen, 0-2 sulfur or 0-3 nitrogen, wherein sulfur may take the form of S, SO or SO.sub.2, and containing one or two carbonyl or sulfonyl (SO.sub.2) groups, or one carbonyl and one sulfonyl group and 0-2 endocyclic double bonds; said Q value may further be optionally substituted with 1-2 substituent groups: substituents on carbon may be selected from the group consisting of halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenyl), CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl), C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, CN, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub. 3 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl; substitutents on nitrogen may be selected from the group consisting of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenyl), CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl), C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CH.sub.2 CN, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, CH.sub.2 N.sub.3 or NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.d and R.sub.e are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; ##STR11## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, azido, cyano, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, ##STR12## m is 2 or 3; L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Z.sub.1 is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA1 (a) when Q contains 2 heteroatoms selected from 0-2 oxyen and 0-2 sulfur, said heteroatoms are not bonded directly to one another unless in the form O--SO.sub.2, and when Q contains 3 nitrogen heteroatoms, only two of these may be bonded directly together; PA1 (b) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (c) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA1 (d) when J is J-2 or J-3, the substituent E.sub.1 X.sub.a Q and the sulfonylurea bridge are on adjacent carbon atoms; PA1 (e) when E is O, then J is J-1 and W is O; PA1 (f) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl; PA1 (g) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the number of carbons of R.sub.1 must be less than or equal to two, and the number of carbons of the substituent on Q must also be less than or equal to two; PA1 (h) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl; PA1 (i) when A is A-1 J is J-1 wherein E is a single bond, X.sub.a is CH.sub.2, CH(CH.sub.3) or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 and Q is a 5-membered heterocyclic ring containing one endocyclic double bond or a 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 or 2 endocyclic double bonds which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl groups then said heterocycle must contain at least one nitrogen and be bound to X.sub.a through nitrogen; and PA1 (j) when X.sub.a is CO, then E.sub.1 is a single bond. PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 X.sub.b is O or NR.sub.5 ; and PA1 X.sub.c is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or NR.sub.5. PA1 1. Compounds of Formula I where E is a single bond and Z is CH or N; PA1 2. Compounds of Formula I where E is CH.sub.2, W is O, Z is CH or N and E.sub.1 is a single bond; PA1 3. Compounds of Formula I where E is O, Z is CH or N and E.sub.1 is a single bond. PA1 4. Compounds of Preferred 1 where Q is Q-1 to Q-87; PA1 Q-1 through Q-87 may be optionally substituted with 1 or 2 groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 X.sub.b is O or NR.sub.5 ; and PA1 X.sub.c is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or NR.sub.5. PA1 5. Compounds of Preferred 4 where PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, ##STR14## cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; 6. Compounds of Preferred 5 where A is A-1; PA1 7. Compounds of Preferred 6 where J is J-1; PA1 8. Compounds of Preferred 6 where J is J-2; PA1 9. Compounds of Preferred 6 where J is J-3; PA1 10. Compounds of Preferred 6 where J is J-4; PA1 11. Compounds of Preferred 6 where J is J-5; PA1 12. Compounds of Preferred 6 where PA1 13. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-1; PA1 14. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-2; PA1 15. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-3; PA1 16. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-4; PA1 17. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-5; PA1 18. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-6; PA1 19. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-7; PA1 20. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-8; PA1 21. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-9; PA1 22. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-10; PA1 23. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-11; PA1 24. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-12; PA1 25. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-13; PA1 26. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-14; PA1 27. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-15; PA1 28. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-16; PA1 29. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-17; PA1 30. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-18; PA1 31. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-19; PA1 32. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-20; PA1 33. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-21; PA1 34. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-22; PA1 35. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-23; PA1 36. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-24; PA1 37. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-25; PA1 38. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-26; PA1 39. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-27; PA1 40. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-28; PA1 41. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-29; PA1 42. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-30; PA1 43. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-31; PA1 44. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-32; PA1 45. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-33; PA1 46. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-34; PA1 47. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-35; PA1 48. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-36; PA1 49. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-37; PA1 50. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-38; PA1 51. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-39; PA1 52. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-40; PA1 53. Compounds of Preferred 12 where q is Q-41; PA1 54. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-42; PA1 55. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-43; PA1 56. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-44; PA1 57. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-45; PA1 58. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-46; PA1 59. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-47; PA1 60. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-48; PA1 61. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-49; PA1 62. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-50; PA1 63. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-51; PA1 64. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-52; PA1 65. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-53; PA1 66. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-54; PA1 67. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-55; PA1 68. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-56; PA1 69. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-57; PA1 70. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-58; PA1 71. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-59; PA1 72. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-60; PA1 73. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-61; PA1 74. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-62; PA1 75. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-63; PA1 76. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-64; PA1 77. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-65; PA1 78. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-66; PA1 79. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-67; PA1 80. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-68; PA1 81. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-69; PA1 82. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-70; PA1 83. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-71; PA1 84. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-72; PA1 85. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-73; PA1 86. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-74; PA1 87. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-75; PA1 88. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-76; PA1 89. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-77; PA1 90. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-78; PA1 91. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-79; PA1 92. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-80; PA1 93. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-81; PA1 94. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-82; PA1 95. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-83; PA1 96. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-84; PA1 97. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-85; PA1 98. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-86; PA1 99. Compounds of Preferred 12 where Q is Q-87; PA1 100. Compounds of Preferred 2 where PA1 101. Compounds of Preferred 3 where PA1 102. Compounds of Formula I wherein PA1 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinylmethy l)benzenesulfonamide, m.p. 185.degree.-187.degree. C.; PA1 N-[(4,6-dimethoxy-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinyl methyl)benzenesulfonamide, m.p. 194.degree.-195.degree. C.; PA1 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinylmethy l)-3-thiophenesulfonamide, m.p. 157.degree.-160.degree. C.; and PA1 N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-oxo-3-oxazoli dinylmethyl)-3-thiophenesulfoamide, m.p. 155.degree.-161.degree. C. PA1 G is H, NH.sub.2, SR.sub.7, Br, CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 Br, and PA1 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, benzyl. PA1 R.sub.8 is H or CH.sub.3, provided that when n is 2 or 3, R.sub.8 is H; PA1 m is 0 or 1, provided when m=1, n must be 0; PA1 n is 0, 1, 2, or 3, provided that m and n cannot both be 0; PA1 G is Cl, Br, CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 Br, OH, NH.sub.2, NO.sub.2, SR.sub.7, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NH-t-butyl or SO.sub.2 NHSi(CH.sub.3).sub.2 -t-butyl; PA1 M is Cl, Br, I, NH.sub.2, NHOH, NHNH.sub.2, COOCH.sub.3, CONHNH.sub.2, CN, COCl, CHO or H suitable leaving group, provided that when m=1, M is not Br or I; PA1 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or benzyl. PA1 E.sub.1 is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or a single bond provided that when m=1, E.sub.1 is a single bond.
South African Patent Application No. 83/8416, published May 12, 1984, discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR3## wherein A is an unsaturated or only partially saturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms.
European Patent Application No. 116,518, published Aug. 22, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## wherein X is ##STR5## A is CO, SO.sub.2, CONR.sub.23 or CO.sub.2 ; B is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,944 discloses herbicidal sulfamates, possessing an ortho-heterocyclic ring, such as those of formula ##STR6## wherein W is O, S or NR.sub.1.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 141,777 (Swiss priority 9/9/83, published 6/15/85) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR7## wherein R.sup.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or CN;
South African Patent Application No. 83/0441 (Swiss priority 1/25/82) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR9## wherein R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl;